vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
Favorite Fabric Stores
Dharma Trading Company - Excellent source for inexpensive and high-quality PFD fabrics. Their silks are especially nice (and reasonably-priced)! They also sell the dyes you might need, and have the BEST customer service. Fashion Fabrics Club fabric.com (formerly phoenix textiles) fabrics-store.com http://www.equilter.com/ MacCulloch & Wallis - One for the UK people... Great for random haberdashery and does lovely lining fabric. Quite expensive postage (£7.50 flat rate) so have to make it a large order :) Gorgeous Fabrics - Great for jersey prints Purl-- This is a great store for those who knit and sew! Lots of high quality fabrics and a good selection of Japanese designers. Z and S Fabrics-- A fun mix of designs, good prices on clearance fabrics, and a cute new baby picture on the homepage. http://stores.ebay.com/Miss-Kittys-5-n-10 Miss Kitty's 5n10 - REAL vintage fabrics http://www.nearseanaturals.com/ Near Sea Naturals. Wonderful organic cottons and wools. Fashionista Fabrics Sawyer Brook Distinctive Fabrics High quality, some genuine discounted Designer fabrics, Linings, Interfacings, etc. - and Lots of unique Buttons. Swatching service. Superbuzzy This online store carries an excellent selection of Japanese fabric imports as well as a good selection of ribbon, notions and sewing books. The Fat Quarter Shop Crafty Planet! Online and in-person (Minneapolis). Super knowledgable. FabShopHop! This is a great online resource if you need to find a particular cotton print. The 'FabSearch' function is quite useful and will search several online shops for you. Candlelight Valley Fabrics They are liquidating their inventory, but still have a great selection of wools, bemberg lining, and more, at 30% off while it lasts. Cia's Palette - Fabric esstentials for quilters! Denver Fabrics - Fabrics, patterns, and more! Emma One Sock - Designer Fashion Fabric Fabric Attic - Loads of fabric hidden in Montana. Fabric Tales - Japanese Fabric (Double Yum!) Lace Mart - All different kinds of lace for sale. Lucy's Fabrics - A wide range of fabrics. Repro Depot - Reproduction fabric. Yum! Reproduction Fabrics - A large source of cotton reproduction fabrics for costumers and quilters. (1775 - 1950) SPANDEX HOUSE http://www.spandexhouse.com/ huge variety of spandex fabrics, including abundance of knit prints Stretch House - A good place to find stretch fabrics! Warm Biscuit - Technically a bedding company but they do sell children's fabrics! www.sewzannesfabrics.com/about.html Thai Silks Wide variety of silk, silk blends and cotton Textile Studio Patterns - Nice selection of apparel fabrics and reasonable prices Renaissance Fabrics - Very reasonable prices for wide variety of fabrics FabricMart - Great prices Sew It Up Garment sewing and knitting kits with a variety of fabrics Waechters Silk Shop. Wonderful fabrics, buttons, and trim. Also notions and patterns. Check the "Vavoom!" section to fall in love with gorgeous, unusual fabrics. Nice people, amazing service. Order online or call them to get personal help. Swatches available, too. Pricey, though. http://www.fabricsandbuttons.com Sew Sassy http://www.sewsassy.com/BraProducts/brafabric.html#anchorpowerknit http://www.sewsassy.com/index.shtml - One of the few places you can find powerknit for making bras! They also have a wide range of underwire sizes. Also swimwear fabrics & supplies, and lingerie fabrics and notions. [http://www.duckcloth.com.au/'Duckcloth'] in Australia http://www.sewmamasew.com/- Really pretty fabric.